


Truth

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: The simple truth of the matter is that Katara loves Zuko. She always will.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Truth

It's times like these where Katara feels like all is right in the world. With Zuko's arms wrapped around her, she is safe. With her own abilities, she is confident. With her sharp mind, she can do anything.

No matter the ways her life has changed over the past few years, no matter the ways life has tried to break her, no matter the ways she's been discouraged, the one thing that's remained is her love for Zuko. She loves him.

It's the truth she clings to on late nights when he's sleep deprived and up late while working, when their baby daughter awakens late in the night and they're both exhausted, when they get into brief fights over who forgot to close the fridge door before going to bed.

Katara loves Zuko, and she holds onto that fact when she's tired and drained, when she's sad and hurt, when she's happy and excited. She loves him, and that's the simple truth.


End file.
